Final Hazard
by Acid Fish
Summary: Dr Eggman has been beaten hundreds of times, but when the mad man has an entire new strategy to beat him, one he has never tried like this will it spell trouble for the heroes.


Chapter 1: A new fight

The dark roomed shadowed around the doctor, a small candle was the only light allowing him to see, his mind was on other situations at the time, his last plan to take over the Earth had ended badly, the blue hedgehog had ruined his plans as usual, he laid a blueprint out in front of him, it had been years since his last attack and it seemed as though he was finished, until an idea hit him.

He spun around in his chair easily excited about this plan, he laughed and shouted," This time the pesky hedgehog will be out of my hair for good, no one will be able to stop me!" He laughed to himself for a minute or two and quickly turned back to his computer, he clicked on some files and opened up a blueprint, he smiled and said," Each of you will have a set purpose although you yourself will not beat Sonic, your study will allow me the perfect results to make the toughest fight of his life.

Machines shuttered and spun excitedly, finally being up and running after years of stalling the doctor turned on his robot assembly and began construction on his five robots: AT-105, SP-105, IN-105, AC-105, and DF-105. The first to be created was AT-105 Its main body was attached with two turrets on his shoulders and a laser canon, its arm had a plasma canon in it, and his left hand had a machinegun, Eggman smiled widely and said," Your AT-105 will be to test your attack skills, you are able to rapidly spin your lower body to hit enemies from below.!"

The robot seemed to nod and slowly moved away to wait for further instructions, the second robot was SP-105, it's lower body consisted of two legs with hover boots at the end, it had a slender upper body with a feminine look and a weird contraption on its back for speed boosts. Eggman nodded his head and said," Your job SP-105 is to match Sonic's top speed and surpass it."

As before the robot went next to the other robot and waited for instructions, the other three robots came out as well at the same time, the first was IN-105, he had no lower body and floated with a hover system, his head was longer than the others, and had an entire system set up to record data and learn from its mistakes unlike most of his robots. The one on his left was AC-105, his body had a weird design, its arms were up above and were built to hold tons of ammo and missiles, his arms were able to switch from weapons between snipers, all the way t rocket launcher. On IN-105's right side of him was DF-105 he had a large front body, with a plasma shielding system, two large disks were attacked to his arms, and his head was able to move in and out of his body.

Eggman looked each over and said to them," Alright IN-105 your main duty is to learn the mistakes that all of you make but you must be cautious don't get caught by any of his friends or the plan will fail. Now AC-105 you need to make sure that the accuracy of your firing is spot on or close, we can't have them get to close. Finally DF-105 your job is to understand the strengths of your opponents don't get caught in a corner." The robots all lined up and Eggman made sure everything was perfect, he smiled and said," Now time to start the plan!

Sonic sat in the tree by their hangout, Tails insisted he spend more time training but Sonic saw no reason to, they had finally defeated Eggman and he wanted to make it last as long as possible, he bit down on a chilidog he had in his hand, He never thought life could get any sweeter, Tails cane out of his lab and shouted," Sonic get down from there, we still need your help refurnishing the place.

Sonic sighed heavily, he jumped down from the tree and landed right next to Tails he stretched for a few minutes and said," Alright what do you need Tails I'm here you can tell me now, Tails looked at a chart and said," You remember the attack eight years ago right, when Eggman sent his ship to destroy us and nearly succeeded."

Sonic closed his eyes and said," How could I forget, that was the first time I ever actually saw my friends harmed in such a way.

_Eight years ago_

_The large cruiser flew over the city, hundreds of robots swarmed out of it and flooded the city, Sonic and his friends looked up and glared at the big guy in red, he laughed loudly and shouted over his intercom," Hello you pesky hedgehog as you have probably noticed the city is now under my control you and your friends are not wanted in Egg City so I would appreciate if you kindly left!" Sonic pointed at Eggman and shouted," Yah you wish Egg head you are going down and we are going to free the town, let's go team!" _

_Sonic rushed up the building on his left as Tails and Knuckles began taking down some of the robots, Sonic flew up and slammed into the ships outer hull, Sonic thudded against it and fell back down to the ground he landed on his feet and tried once more to burst through the hull, again he fell back down he thought to himself," man this thing is tough it will take much more force to break it._

_Suddenly a flash zoomed up and startled them Shadow jumped off the strange motorcycle he was on, he said," We heard Eggman from down town what's going on?" Sonic walked up to him and said," Eggman has some new mechanism and is guarding his ship, I believe if me, you and knuckles team up in a spin ball we might have enough force to break the ship."_

_Eggman shouted from above," Ehhh, Robots stop them before they ruin my plans!" Robots swarm the heroes blocking them, Sonic slams into them trying to break through A laser blast the robot away, Shadow blew through the robots surrounding him, he shouted," Fine let's do it, Knuckled prepare the chaos emeralds, and we will team up to destroy it."_

_Knuckles nodded his head and gathered the Chaos Emeralds from the case they were put in, He gathered them together right as Sonic and Shadow ran up, the Chaos Emeralds floated up and spun around them turning them super, Sonic and Shadow began spinning Knuckles grabbed hold and swung with them they launched up towards the ship._

_Eggman shouted," Stop them quickly!" Robots swarmed them trying to stop them, But they just broke through them with ease, they slammed into the hull and shook the whole ship, a light shined and they flew through the entire thing, a second flash and the ship slowly explodes, fires burst from the controls of Eggman's ship and he crashes into the sea._

Tails nods his head," Well the city was in trouble then and has taken years to repair the damages, we still haven't any clue where Eggman has been all these years, the idea of him dying all those years ago is slim at best, so where has he been hiding all these years?" Sonic smiled and said," Well as long as he is running we don't have anything to worry about."

A loud siren came from up the street a motorcycle pulled up next to them, Shadow removed his helmet and got off his cycle, Sonic held a thumb up and said," Hey Shadow what brings you by here so early?" Shadow looked around and said," I got some bad news, It seems that Knuckles has been arrested for a crime he didn't commit, I tried to get him off the charges but there to high, they say it ws someone who looked just like him but I don't think it as him."

Tails and Sonic both looked at eachother startled, he said," Sonic who could have set him up like that?" Sonic looked over to him and said," It's probably Eggman he must be coming back to start a fight again and destroy something else." Shadow got back on his motorcycle and put his helmet on," I'll try to keep him out of trouble but it might end badly for him." Sonic nodded and replied," Thanks Shadow." Shadow hit the gas button and zoomed down the street.

Tails shook his head," Ever since Shadow became an officer for the military he has taken his work especially serious." Sonic smiled and said," Well he never seemed to be happy with much now he has something to hold onto, I'm happy he is doing something for himself, and he still comes by every once in a while he came last Christmas right."

Sonic walked into the base to get a snack and sit down, Tails started walking but stopped and looked up he said," Eggman what are you up to?" He looked back down and walked into the base his mind was still focusing on his objective.

Silver sat atop of Sonic Tower one of the remodled building from eight years ago, watching over the city he gazed at the busy street under him, a quaint little smile appeared on his face, ever since Eggman was defeated things had been so peaceful, he didn't truly know hiw life could have been better. Until his face met a metal foot.

Silver tumbled down and emedietly jumped up, AT-105 was standing in front of him, Silver glared at him and said," So let me guess your one of Eggman's junky bots huh, well lets get this over with!" Silver lunged at him but before his punch struck him the robot grabbed him, it pulled it up to its face and examined him.

The robot instently dropped Silver and said," Ah, sorry about that I mistakened you for another being please forgive my malfunction." The robot jumped down the side of the building and vanished, Silver gave a confused look but took off down the builsing following the robot. Making it's way through the town he instently saw another hedgehog. He was enjoying a nice nap on his tree.

AT-105 scanned it for a second and then a message popped up, this was the person he was after, he aimed his main canon and fired the laser at the tree, Sonic was unexpected and found himself withing the main room of the two story house, he quickly jumped up and took off back outside, once outside he now saw the robot that shot him, he quickly sped towards him trying to knock him off guard.

The robot dodged the attack and hit him with the gun, he pointed it at him and began firing, Sonic sped around and slammed into him, the robot was shoved back but quickly regained his footing, he aimed the laser canon and repeatedly fired at him, Sonic dodged over most of them with ease but was caught with the main canon.

He flew back again but stayed on his feet, he spun rapidly and charged at the robot with high speeds, AT-105 was sent flying back into a car driving by, it picked up the car and tossed it at Sonic who quickly dodged, Sonic sped forward and slammed into him again, but was grabbed by him unexpectedly, AT-105 struggled to hold onto him but finally grabbed him, he pulled up his plasm canon and shot Sonic back.

Sonic lied on the ground but slowly pushed himself back up, he walked closer to his target, but the robot pulled out his machine gun and began firing apon him, Sonic ran rapidly around him avoiding the bullets and turrets, he spun again and went through the bullets slamming into him, AT-105 fell back and hit the ground, both turrets fired at Sonic but one of the hit AT-105 body instead, oil oozed from the wound, he pushed himself up and pulled his plasma canon out again.

Sonic picked up a door from the car and used it to defend himself, the robot barraged him with plasma energy, Sonic jumped up and threw the door at him, it slammed into him causing him to spin, Sonic used one last spin dash and slammed threw the main body, fire lit from his main core and the robot began shutting down, Sonic started to walk away when Tail's shouts," Look out" With it's final movement the robot fired his machined gun, Sonic is nailed in the arm and falls over, blood falls from the wound and begans to stain the earth below, the robot falls over and shutsdown as it explodes.

Silver had arrived and watched the end of the fight, he quickly sprinted over to Sonic and slowly helped him up, Tails rushed over and said," Sorry about your arm Sonic!" Sonic shrugged with one arm and let a small smile out he said," Its no big deal I'll be fine, let me rest and I'll be good as new." Tails was spectikal but Sonic usually healed pretty fast.

Silver and Tails dragged Sonic into the medical ward in the base and quickly patched up the hole in his arm, Tails walked out of the room and closed the door he said to Silver," So how did you get here, do you know that thing we destroyed?" Silver shakes his head and says," I had a run in with him, he apologized for shooting me but I decided to chase him down and find out where he was going.

Tails nodded his head and slowly walked away he said as he left," Make sure Sonic doesn't leave that room we can't have him out until his arm is fixed, I'm going down below to study that robot maybe we can get a clue on what it is doing." Before he walked to the elevator a knock at the door suddenly stopped him where he was, Tails walked over and opened it.

Shadow stood infront of the door, once again he said to Tails rather crudely," There has been word that there was some kind of large robot aroud here, would you happen to know anything about that Tails?" Tails nodded his head and showed him to the lab, the robot was lying on the table and was being dis-assembled, Shadow examined it closely, he took his glasses off and said," It's one of Eggman's isn't it?" Tails sighed and said," yah I'm afraid so it seems like he is back in action."


End file.
